Shuichi's Addiction Problem
by ChibiGirlXD
Summary: Yuki comes home to find that Shuichi has a little addiction problem...  Definitely NOT angst/drama/anything depressing...  A wanna-be parody... XD


Author's Notes:

Well.. This idea was accidentally given to me by my friend while I was giving out about fics where Yuki drinks heavily and Shu is a drug addict... I disapprove of those... * glare glare *

So here goes! ^.^

Warning: May contain 'slight' OOCness on Yuki's part... ¬.¬

Ah! And I've accepted that Shuichi's hair is a dark, dark pink that's not really pink any more XD (because all of the drawings of Shuichi that Murakami-sensei did outside of the volume covers were with exactly that shade)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami is the sole owner of Gravitation. Maki Murakaaamiii...

**Shuichi's Addiction problem**

Eiri stood at the door to his house, searching for his keys. It was already late evening – that meeting with Mizuki ran late – and he was so tired, that the only thing he could think of was the warm bed that awaited him inside. Finally, his hand touched something hard in his deep coat pocket and he took out the silver house keys. He jammed the metal into the keyhole, turned it and frowned. It wouldn't turn any more. It was stuck. Annoyed, he tried so hard to turn the key in the lock that the small shape was temporarily imprinted on the inside of his palm. He then realized that the reason why he couldn't unlock the door was that it must have already been unlocked. He was right – when he pushed on the handle, the door opened in effortlessly. Since it was already so late, it really shouldn't puzzle the writer that the door was unlocked – it was a sign that his lover was home. But what did unsettle him was the quiet. If the ever hyperactive singer was here, then why was it so eerily quiet? _'Could he be asleep?'_ Yuki shook his head at the absurd notion. He knew very well that no matter how tired he was, Shuichi wouldn't go to sleep before _he_ came back.

The author came in and closed the door after himself – noiselessly, as always. He took off his shoes and hung up his coat and keys. That's when he heard it – a small _'thud'_ of a fairly light cardboard box hitting a tiled floor. As he neared the kitchen, another sound caught his attention – the soft, frantic crunching. It sounded like Shuichi eating pocky, but... different... Normally, when Shuichi ate pocky, he ate it almost like a normal person, in a slower pace. Now, whatever was making that noise, was crunching down on the cookie snacks as if it was the last minute this creature was to spend on Earth. As if its life depended on how fast it ate the pocky. No, not 'ate'. That implied that the manner in which it was done was civilized, at least on some level. Perhaps a word that would fit this sound better would be 'devoured'. Like a beast.

When he rounded the corner of the kitchen doorway and stood in the middle of the room, with a perfect view of the mysterious creature, Yuki froze. The creature resembled a human – it had a mass of dark hair, arms and legs, and was dressed in human clothing. However, the way it behaved was completely beast-like. It was crunching down whole packs of strawberry pocky in a matter of seconds. The pile of empty boxes on its left side was so tall, it reached the kitchen counters.

"Shuichi!" Eiri shouted to try and snap the boy out of his mania. It always worked for anything else but not this time. This time, the singer turned his head sharply and glowered at the writer with a wild expression. His fangs were bared in hostility with crumbs covering all of his face – they were even in his hair -, his hair was sticking out in all directions as if he hadn't brushed it in weeks and his hands formed claws, his fingers stiffly digging into the box of pocky he was currently emptying. The sight truly was frightening. Without thinking, Yuki walked over to the beast-boy and leaned down to take the box of sweets out of his hands. When he realized what the man was up to, Shuichi jumped back away from him and gave a low, ferocious growl. It was a guttural sound that gave Eiri goosebumps. "Shuichi." He said firmly, in a tone that was more steady than he felt. "Give it to me." Another growl followed. Yuki bared his teeth to try to intimidate the boy but it seemed to have no effect. The writer gritted his teeth and lunged forward to rip the box away from the singer. He succeeded and, when Shuichi realized that his prized possession was gone from his grasp, he tried to get it back but Yuki was ready this time. He quickly subdued the beast and soon was pressing his knee to the boy's lower back. The pain seemed to snap him out of the strange– trance? The boy looked around the kitchen with bewildered eyes.

"Yuk-"

"What the hell were you thinking, brat? I come home and you're sitting on the floor, devouring pocky like a wild beast? What's wrong with you? You have a real problem, you know!"

"I-I'm fine! I don't have any problem..."

"Yes, you do." When he was confident that Shuichi had regained his humanity, Yuki let him go and got up to his feet. "You're addicted to pocky."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not – I can stop any time I want."

"Then stop, right now."

"I don't wanna."

"That's because you can't! Shuichi, listen to me." He grabbed the boy's shoulder in despair, "You have an addiction problem. It's unhealthy. It's- It- It could ruin your whole life." Yuki let go and turned away, entangling his hand in his damp hair. The physical effort it took to subdue Shuichi and the stress of the situation made him perspire a bit.

"I... I don't have a problem, Yuki... It's fine. It's not like I'm one of those druggies they show on TV – it's just pocky..."

"You say that but you still won't stop."

"But I like pocky! I don't wanna stop eating it!"

"Look what it turned you into!"

"What?"

"See? You don't even remember! You overdid it so much, that you were completely lost in eating it.. Shuichi.. I don't ever want to see you like that again.." The writer seemed to be really unsettled and.. hurt..? by what he witnessed just minutes ago.

"W-what?" Shuichi couldn't stand to see the normally composed and almost emotionless author like this. It was too much. Eiri didn't say anything but pointed to the stack of empty boxes behind the boy. Shuichi turned around and gasped in shock. He was horrified – had he really just eaten all those boxes of pocky? Impossible! He couldn't have! Or could he..? He turned back around quickly with a shocked and fearful expression, looking at the writer to confirm his fears.. Yuki couldn't bare to see those innocent eyes filled to the brim with horror and quickly looked away. He was so different now from what Yuki saw a few minutes before. How could he break it to him that the sweet snack he adored so much turned him into an inhuman beast?

"Shuichi..." He started, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor, "You have a problem... I.. I should have known.. The truth is, I noticed that lately you've been eating more pocky than usual, I just didn't want to admit it.. I didn't want to believe you were so out of control..."

"Oh, Y-Yuki! I'm sorry!" The boy's eyes filled with tears and he jumped up to hug the older man. A second later, the writer could feel cool moisture dripping from the singer's face, soaking his new shirt. But he didn't care – he was too busy trying to fight his own tears from falling. It wasn't because he witnessed Shuichi like that – at least, that wasn't the full reason. It was because he was well aware of the reason behind the transformation. For a few weeks now, he has been neglecting his little lover. Spending whole days locked inside his study, ignoring the boy entirely. He had become so engrossed in his work, it was almost like an addiction. When he was interrupted, he got really irritated. When something wasn't going well, he took it out on Shuichi. That's when the boy started upping his dose of sugar, he noticed. But did he say anything? No.. He just watched as the person he deeply cared for plunged deeper and deeper into his addiction. It was actually his fault that the singer was now an addict – all because he couldn't control his own problems. But he didn't say so out loud.

The thin body hugging him moved and he opened his eyes to find himself looking at the boy's red and puffy face. "Yuki..." He said, "I-I'll work on this.. I'll eat less pocky from now on, I promise... But.. Only if you work on your addiction..." That puppy gaze was too cute to refuse, so Yuki agreed – not that he wouldn't have otherwise. He knew that their addictions were ruining their lives and he had to fix that.

Author's Note:

Yeah, short and weird, not much going on there, huh? XD

That's what happens when you start out with no plan whatsoever and take a few weeks to write one short chapter.. XP

But oh well! I enjoyed the beginning of it XD XD

Promise to get better with the other fics.. .

Thank you for reading!


End file.
